


Do Me a Favor

by corgasbord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Domestic, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Riding, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: Shuuichi has trouble falling asleep, so Kaito helps him do something with his pent-up energy.





	Do Me a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having trouble working up the motivation to write lately, but i'm doing my best to get back into it! when in doubt, i tend to come back to saimota in one way or another, so... here's some fluffy smut, since i've had a few different people asking me for something nsfw. enjoy!

The digital clock on Shuuichi’s bedside table reads 1:37 AM in bright red letters. He knows this because he’s been staring at it for the past twenty-three minutes - no, make that twenty-four. The 7 just changed to an 8.

He can’t sleep, and it has nothing to do with the soft snoring of his partner directly behind him. In fact, he normally sleeps better with Kaito there, loosely spooning him as he is now.

Still, clocking in eight hours a night simply isn’t realistic, he supposes.

He shuts his eyes and tries to clear his head, but thinking about nothing is a hell of a lot harder than it sounds, especially with the specter of anxiety hanging over him almost constantly. When he opens his eyes again, the clock informs him that it’s 1:53, and he is no more relaxed than before. 

In a moment of frustration, he wriggles his way out from beneath the arm Kaito has slung across his waist and moves to stand. It’s as good a time as any for a bathroom break, and maybe taking the chance to stretch out his stiff limbs will make him feel a little less restless. So he does just that, and as he washes his hands, he pretends not to notice the shadows forming beneath his eyes. He doesn’t need the reminder that this still happens often, too often to be healthy, even with Kaito around.

When he returns to bed and flops onto his back, he’s somehow even more tired - just tired enough to long for sleep, but not tired enough for it to be within reach. A recurring conundrum, but one no less irritating than all of the other times he’s experienced it.

Almost immediately after Shuuichi’s settled there, Kaito shifts from his spot on the mattress to curl against Shuuichi’s side, tossing an arm over his middle again. Shuuichi tilts his head just enough to glance at him with a mild pang of guilt and whisper, “Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it,” Kaito mumbles into Shuuichi’s hair. “You okay?”

Shuuichi nods. “Mhm. Just… having trouble sleeping, I guess.”

“Again?” Kaito lets out a sigh that tickles the shell of Shuuichi’s ear. “Damn. Anything I can do to help?”

“I don't know. I think I'll be fine, though. You can just go back to sleep.”

“You sure?”

“Um. Yeah.”

“You don’t sound very sure,” Kaito hums. “Maybe I can sing you to sleep.”

Shuuichi can practically hear the smile in Kaito’s voice, and he rolls his eyes. “That’s nice of you to offer, but no, thanks.”

Kaito ignores him and starts singing anyway, the notes low and groggily slurred together. Shuuichi doesn’t recognize the song- it’s in English, and probably American, since American songs comprise much of Kaito’s music taste. In any case, he sighs, wishing Kaito could see his long-suffering expression. “Kaito, please. You’re not helping.” When Kaito persists, Shuuichi repeats more firmly, “ _Kaito_.”

“All right, all right, I get it. I was just playin’.” Kaito gives Shuuichi’s temple a sloppy kiss in apology. “But seriously, I'm here if you need anything.”

“I know,” Shuuichi says, relieved. Instead of thanking Kaito verbally, he turns his head enough to kiss him, figuring that that will get the message across.

Kaito reciprocates the motion, sleepy but eager, and when Shuuichi comes away from it he's a bit dazed. For a few seconds, only slow, shaky breaths fill the silence, and Shuuichi studies what little of Kaito’s features he can make out through the darkness. There's the sharp line of his jaw, now slack from the kiss, and his warm, rough lips, which Shuuichi is already thinking he’d like to taste again. Kaito sates that impulse for him, bringing their lips together for a few more moments before breaking away just enough to pepper lazy kisses down to Shuuichi’s neck.

“Hey,” Shuuichi speaks up suddenly. “How tired would you say that you are right now?”

“Not too tired for you, if that's what you're asking.” Kaito plants another smooch behind Shuuichi’s ear. “M’never too tired for you.”

“That isn't what I'm asking, though,” Shuuichi says. “I mean, how close are you to falling asleep, really?”

“I'm not gonna fuckin’ fall asleep,” Kaito huffs. “Why do you ask?”

“Well… you already know that I tend to doze off pretty quickly after, ah… physical activity,” Shuuichi reminds him.

“Uh-huh.” Kaito then pulls his head away with a start. “Oh, were you thinking we could go exercise?”

Shuuichi brings a hand to his own forehead in exasperation. “No- I mean, kind of? But not really. We wouldn't have to leave the bed.” He doesn't need light to tell that Kaito is giving him a blank look, so he sighs, fingers shielding his eyes. “I'm talking about sex, Kaito.”

“Ohhhh.” Shuuichi can practically see the light bulb flickering on over Kaito’s head. “Well damn, why didn't you just say so? You know I'm always up for that.”

“I didn't think I'd have to spell it out for you,” Shuuichi mumbles, heat rising to his cheeks.

“Hey, give me a little credit. You were being vague as hell,” Kaito defends himself. Then his arm moves from Shuuichi’s waist, fingertips trailing down his side, down his hip, down his outer thigh. “Besides, it's not like you gotta spell out anything past this point. I know what to do from here.”

“I would hope so,” Shuuichi says, teasing.

Kaito scoffs. “You know it, too- from personal experience.” Then he slides his free arm beneath Shuuichi, wrapping it around his middle and drawing him in until the thinner man’s side is pressed against Kaito’s front. “In fact,” he adds, thumb rubbing idle circles up Shuuichi’s inner thigh, “I’ll bet I won’t even have to move from this spot to get you off. It’ll be easy.”

“You sound pretty confident about that.” Maybe he has a right to, though, given that Shuuichi’s already having trouble keeping his voice even.

“‘Course I’m confident. Who do you think you’re talking to?” he asks, and Shuuichi wants to laugh, but the sound gets swallowed by a gasp when Kaito’s fingers start to ride up the leg of his boxers.

“Uh. Fair point,” he finally manages to say, licking his lips almost nervously. “Keep- keep going.”

Shuuichi can practically feel Kaito smirking as his hand finds Shuuichi’s waistband and slides beneath it. Testing fingers roam between his legs, experimentally stroking up and down his slit until the anticipation has Shuuichi quivering. His thighs part on instinct, prompting another breathy, self-satisfied chuckle from Kaito. “Excited?”

“Naturally,” Shuuichi responds with a shy smile. He doesn’t normally feed Kaito’s ego like that, but in this instance, the fond utterance of his name in return makes it worth it, as does the happy, sloppy kiss Kaito gives him.

It gets broken rather quickly, though, when Kaito rolls his thumb over Shuuichi’s clit, causing Shuuichi to gasp again. His hips twitch upwards, and Kaito responds by granting him more contact, massaging gentle circles into Shuuichi’s core and drawing contented, halting sighs from his lips. “Kaito…”

“Hm?” Kaito presses down more firmly, and Shuuichi whimpers. “That good?”

Shuuichi gives him an enthusiastic nod. “God, _yes_.” And he would be perfectly content to let Kaito continue in this manner, but Kaito takes that as an invitation to up his ante. He slides a finger into Shuuichi, knuckle by knuckle, and Shuuichi has to bite back a moan.

“And that?” he asks, slowly working the finger in and out, though his tone betrays the fact that he already knows damn well how Shuuichi feels about it.

“Even, ah, even better,” Shuuichi stammers, and he has to struggle to keep his voice from cracking as Kaito pushes the heel of his palm against his clit. With a clumsy, hurried peck on the corner of Kaito's mouth, he adds, “Don't stop.”

“Wasn't planning on it,” Kaito says, affectionately letting his head rest against Shuuichi’s. He pushes another finger in alongside the first, crooking them both upwards to find the spot Shuuichi likes, the one that sends sparks racing up his spine. It doesn’t take him long to find it and stroke it relentlessly, palming harder at Shuuichi’s clit as he does so. Shuuichi bucks his hips into Kaito’s hand with a strained moan, eager for more stimulation, and Kaito seems happy to work his fingers faster until Shuuichi’s blood feels set to boil.

“Kaito,” Shuuichi gasps, shoulders tensing, “That's- you're gonna make me-”

“Do it, then,” Kaito cuts him off, murmuring into Shuuichi’s ear in a voice low and raw enough to make goosebumps bloom down his neck. “Come for me, Shuuichi.”

And so he does. His hands feebly seek to grip something, anything, before settling on Kaito’s arms as the one around Shuuichi’s waist pulls him ever closer. Kaito doesn't relent until Shuuichi goes shaky and slack in his hold; only then does he nonchalantly withdraw his hand from Shuuichi’s boxers, as though he didn't just make a mess of them.

“Told you it’d be nothin’,” Kaito gloats, and Shuuichi feels his face burn as Kaito casually licks the residue from his fingers.

“I didn't doubt you,” Shuuichi says, though it comes out sounding more dazed than he would like. Then, feeling Kaito’s clothed erection press into his hip, he adds, “What about you, though?”

“Huh?” Kaito shifts a bit and glances down. “Oh. Don't worry about that.”

“Are you sure?” Shuuichi hesitates, chewing his lower lip. “I'd be more than willing to take care of it-”

“Aren't you tired, though? I wouldn't wanna wear you out even more, and having you fall asleep in the middle of it would suck.”

“I wouldn't mind that,” Shuuichi says, honestly and without thinking, and Kaito's eyebrows shoot straight up. Voice cracking with embarrassment, he hastily adds, “I mean- not that I plan on doing that! Really, I don't feel ready to fall asleep just yet.”

“Damn, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing,” Kaito says, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Kinky.”

“It really isn't-” Shuuichi protests, flustered. “I mean, the point I'm trying to make here is, um-” He pauses, struggling to articulate himself for several moments before giving up on it entirely. Turning and placing both hands on Kaito’s chest, he pushes Kaito onto his back and straddles his hips. “I want to ride you,” he says bluntly, trying not to let his tongue catch on his embarrassment. “I mean, if- if you're up for it.”

Kaito appears stunned for a minute before his grin returns, as eager as ever. “Like I said, I'm always up for it if you are.”

“I am,” Shuuichi affirms, and to prove it, he awkwardly wriggles out of his damp boxers and kicks them aside. His hands move to Kaito’s waistband next, but he pauses before hooking his fingers beneath it, shooting Kaito a questioning look.

Kaito responds by lifting his hips to let Shuuichi pull them down to his thighs, just enough to free his erection. Once that’s out of the way, it takes Shuuichi a matter of seconds to lean over and dig a condom out of the nightstand drawer, and he applies it with practiced ease in spite of the faint tremor of anticipation in his hands. He curls his fingers around the base of Kaito's dick in order to steady it as he lines himself up, shuddering as the head brushes his clit. Kaito's hands slide up to Shuuichi's waist and settle there patiently, letting Shuuichi take his time, and Shuuichi places one clammy palm on Kaito’s chest for balance before finally starting to lower himself, slowly but surely until their hips are flush.

He pauses, settling, eyes closing to savor the feeling. It never gets old, no matter how many times the two of them are linked like this. Both of his hands are on Kaito's chest now, and his eyes flutter open in surprise when he feels Kaito's warm, calloused fingers caress his knuckles. He peers down at Kaito through the shadows to see the other man cupping his hands and flashing him a hazy grin. Shuuichi manages half a timid smile back before returning his attention downward, planting his knees on the bed in order to roll his hips more easily. He thinks he must be doing something right when Kaito squeezes his hands with a breathy little groan.

“Shuuichi,” Kaito mutters, “fuck, Shuuichi- we oughtta do this with the lights on next time.”

“Why’s that?” Shuuichi asks, panting.

“‘Cause I’ll be able to see you better, obviously. You make some really nice faces,” Kaito says without a hint of shame. “Like when I do this, for example...” He moves one of his hands down, tracing Shuuichi's thigh until he finds the spot where they join and circles it with his thumb. Shuuichi sucks in a sharp breath, jerking his hips forward slightly, and Kaito lets out a low hum of satisfaction. “ _Fuck_ , just like that. That's the look I like to see.”

Shuuichi huffs, face almost unbearably warm. “You're something else.”

Kaito moves his other hand to steady Shuuichi's hip so that he can push up to meet him. “Is that, ah- is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Shuuichi moans as Kaito shifts, finding the very angle that makes his knees weak, and decides, “A good thing. Really good.”

Kaito laughs, soft and husky, and continues to meet Shuuichi's steady downward thrusts with his own, thumb unrelenting on Shuuichi's clit. Eventually, his efforts pay off as Shuuichi begins to struggle to maintain his own rhythm, chest heaving and sweat beading from the exertion. Kaito's name is on Shuuichi's lips again as his thighs go tense, his motions jerky with the repeated effort of lifting and lowering himself. He doesn't have to say anything more than that for Kaito to understand what he needs; Kaito moves to drive into Shuuichi harder, filling him with deeper, longer strokes until he feels red hot and pulsing and close, so tantalizingly close.

He peaks again with a high, cracked keen, his entire body tightening and his hips faltering for several moments. His nails dig into Kaito's chest, but Kaito doesn't seem to notice that any more than Shuuichi does, too focused on easing Shuuichi back down from his climax with languid motions of his thumb and encouraging murmurs.

But Shuuichi has no intention of stopping just yet. His head is cloudy with fatigue and he can't quite see straight, but he continues to bounce on shaky legs anyway because he wants so badly for Kaito to finish, to be satisfied.

Kaito slows his pace, fingertips pressing into Shuuichi's hips almost hard enough to bruise, and croaks, “Hey- fuck, Shuuichi, take it easy…”

“I'm- I'm fine, I can, I can keep going,” Shuuichi insists around shaking breaths. “Please, at least let me keep going until you're done-”

He's cut off with a gasp, however, as Kaito encircles his waist and rolls them over so that he's on top. “Relax,” he puffs into Shuuichi's ear as he repositions himself, “I've got this.”

And then he's back to fucking Shuuichi, his rhythm increasingly uneven and his hips stuttering, but Shuuichi doesn't mind. He's delirious and tired and everything is tingling, pleasant and warm, so he simply winds his arms and legs around Kaito and lets him keep going, lets his own head fall back against his pillow and lets the sheets shift around him with every clumsy thrust. It's worth the exhaustion to feel Kaito start to shake apart above him, panting Shuuichi's name into his ear. The satisfaction offsets the sudden pricks of teeth in his shoulder, as does the shaky groan Kaito proceeds to let out around a mouthful of Shuuichi’s shirt, slowing and shuddering until he halts his movements entirely.

For a while - how long exactly, Shuuichi isn't sure - only hot breaths seep out into the sleepy silence that forms between them. Eventually, though, Kaito peels himself away from Shuuichi and slides out of bed, presumably to throw away the condom. In the meantime, Shuuichi casts another bleary glance at the clock and takes a few seconds to process the numbers glaring back at him. _2:46 AM… Wow._

Then the mattress dips next to him, and Kaito is right at his side again, letting their bare legs wrap around each other. “You good?” he asks around a yawn, pressing his face into Shuuichi’s sweat-slick hair.

Shuuichi nods, gazing at Kaito through afterglow-heavy eyelids. “Mhm.” Then, affection bubbling up from his chest and making his lips tingle, he turns just enough to catch Kaito by the corner of his mouth in a groggy, half-successful attempt at a kiss. A whispered “Thank you” follows it, completely sincere, and he feels Kaito hug him a little tighter.

“Anytime, Shuuichi.” Running a hand up Shuuichi’s back and ignoring the way his damp shirt clings to his skin, he adds, “Now get some damn rest. You deserve it.”

“I'll try,” Shuuichi chuckles, but he gets the feeling that he's not going to have to try very hard at this point. “You too.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kaito kisses him once more with a sense of finality, then settles, curled protectively around him. “Love you, Shuuichi.”

Shuuichi closes his eyes, content, and sighs, “Love you too, Kaito.” He's sure that come morning he'll be sticky and sore, but as he feels his consciousness start to slip away between his fingers, he concludes without a doubt that it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time in like 4 months that i've written any smut... i don't do it that often because i have a massive sense of shame but if people like it then maybe i'll post more. as always, comments, kudos, etc. are all very much appreciated!


End file.
